


Will's Words

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal peeks at a journal he himself once asked Will to write…and pocketed it for himself before the F.B.I. can take it as evidence. The F.B.I. has Will’s person. Hannibal is going to hold onto Will’s words…and thoughts.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 15





	Will's Words

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Savoreaux. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

“Sometimes objects pop out at me, taking on new life, color and form in the my inner vision. Like the antlers in Garrett Jacob Hobbs’s cabin. Like the horns on the statue in Dr. Lecter’s office. If I allow them, those things might morph into the raven-feathered stag of my nightmares. They will lead me into a twisted landscape within my imagination; association breeding association. I’m no longer certain if I can built enough forts to contain them. This is why I ground myself in the concrete, physical evidence, procedure. Dr. Lecter asked me to start writing some of my thoughts down, to place them in the tangible form of written words. Doing this is dangerous; giving my fancy free reign, putting it into any kind of solid form. I felt this danger, saw it taking shape upon his lips, breathed it in the air when he released it as words. At the same time, those words were so compelling. Seductive. The very idea of writing down what I haven't dared to release on paper, it's a compulsion I can't ignore. All this time I feel as if I've been guided or seduced, lulled into doing something which feels right, right before the shallow foundations of the structure of my daily life collapse. Just who is guiding me? Jack or Dr. Lecter? I feel as if I cannot see the face lying behind the peril creeping up on me, warning me in dreams and visions, trying to get me to see what's happening. Perhaps there is some reason I can't or don’t wish to. Garrett Jacob Hobbs’s dying words may well have been a curse.”

Hannibal shut the little black journal and pressed its cover to his lips. No, there was no evidence within these pages which could incriminate him. He smiled a little at this. Almost got you, Will. His precious patient could have been talking about himself as easily as he could have been Hannibal Lecter or Jack Crawford in his speculations about the face behind the danger. Not that he was planning on sharing Will’s words with the F.B.I. Jack had taken Will Graham away from him, locked him up in a cage. Hannibal would keep this little record of Will’s thoughts. It was one of the few pieces he’d been able to keep of Will after sacrificing him to the justice he believed in with naive faith. Such naivete, such innocence floundered in Will’s dark dreams. The journal offered a peek into what lay behind his far-away stare, the one Hannibal had pondered so many times as Will sensed him without seeing him. How would Will’s dreams change after seeing with complete clarity the face of his seducer?

This was just one more thing Hannibal Lecter was curious about. One of many things concerning Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> The comment about seeing has been a persistent motif in the series, beginning with Garrett Jacob Hobbs. The stag with raven feathers haunts Will throughout the show. The reference to associations and forts ties into Hannibal and Will's very first conversation in Hannibal's office.


End file.
